


Love Of the Self

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Thor, Fat Thor, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Even a thunder god needs to take care of himself





	1. Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> brought these directly over from tumblr with very minimal editing. pardon mistakes.

Blissful silence greeted Thor when he entered the apartment he was sharing with Loki. His brother was absent, off on some mission or another, and he smiled to himself, glad to be alone. 

Thor stripped himself quickly, tossing his armor on the coffee table with a clatter. His boots thumped across the floor as he kicked them off without care or aim. He dropped into his favorite chair, the one with thick cushions and lush velvet, and groaned at the small comfort of soft, cool fabric against this overheated skin. His cock was already half-hard and he licked his lips as he settled and grabbed himself. The weight in his hand was warm while he stroked slowly and filled the rest of the way. His other hand dipped beneath to cradle his balls so he could toy with the delicate skin there, rolling them in his hand and tugging gently. Electric heat raced up his spine and he breathed deep, concentrating on that feeling.

Gods he felt like he was so full of cum. Battle for ten days straight and he hadn’t had a single break to even eat. His stomach would catch up and complain to him soon, but his cock needed attention first.

He rubbed his foreskin and rolled it up and down his cockhead, closing his eyes as his lips curled on a smile. It was good to have a break, to relax and reward his body for all the work it put in. His skin was dry but he found he liked it, liked feeling the drag of his calluses knowing that the same hand that gripped a holy weapon older than he was now gripped his fat dick and teased this creation the fates had gifted to him.

Thor opened his eyes and took his hand off his balls, dragged it up his flat stomach and then on up higher to his chest. He toyed with his nipples, the left first, tugging and twisting so hard it hurt. His cock jumped in his hand and precum leaked out of his slit. He swiped his thumb through it and rubbed it into his abused nipple, moaning softly at the slick feeling and the little curl of heat in his stomach at being able to indulge.

It wasn’t often he could be alone with himself, and it felt good to make love to his own body. Sentimental, perhaps, but he needed this every now and again.

He switched to the other nipple and rubbed in slow circles with two fingers while he built a decent rhythm stroking his cock. There wasn’t as much time as he wanted, sickening hunger was already beginning to claw up his throat, but he could take at least this before the world demanded more of him.

Thor twisted his wrist and drew more precum out. A nice, thick drop welled up and he took his hand away from his nipple to spread it around with his fingers; teasing himself with such a light touch that the pleasure was sharp, almost too much. He kept at it, kept rubbing and working himself over. His hips pushed into his own touch as a reflex and he decided he could take his time later, preferably once he had a full belly.

Heavy pleasure settled low in his gut and made his balls feel even more full, ready to spill. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back so all of his focus could be on that sweet pressure. His breath hitched and his cock throbbed and swelled further in his grip. The last of his patience snapped as he wrapped both hands around himself and pulled hard and fast, almost painful but so good.

Thor fucked into his fists, hips snapping with enough force to make the chair groan in protest, but he couldn’t stop, he was so close, his balls were so full and he needed to let it all out and there, there—

“Oh, fuck!” He squeezed himself as he came, imagined he was sinking himself deep in some warm body and opened his eyes to watch his cum drip down his knuckles.

So much, gods there was so much. He licked some up, indulging in the taste and the vulgarity of it. Now he needed a shower before he could eat. For a moment he was content to sit with his cock going limp and his hands resting in his lap. Cum dripped down and would surely stain the chair. A shame to make a mess, but worth it.


	2. Soft, Aching

Thor felt every one of his muscles aching already. Work had been rough. Hours and hours of demolition and they were only a third of the way through part one of the job. Rode hard and put away wet, as one of his coworkers said. How his cock could still be begging for attention was beyond him, but here he was half-hard and hot under the collar as his mind kept wandering. He’d had a difficult enough day, he deserved a little pleasure to finish it off. Thor stripped out of his dirty clothes and dumped them in the hamper, then looked toward the bathroom door across the hall from his bedroom. His feet were killing him, did he really want to stand in the shower to jack off?

He scratched his stomach and played with his thick body hair, tickling himself just a bit. His hands wandered across his belly, then down, following his curves to where he was hard. The weight of his cock in his palm felt nice, comforting. It was such a long day, and he was so tired. His sheets needed to be washed anyway, so he decided to be nice to himself. 

The blankets were cool on his skin when he flopped down, the satin so gentle that he couldn’t help but groan. He stretched and let his legs fall open. The mirror on his closet door gave him the nicest view from the foot of his bed. His balls were so full as they hung, and his dick was rising higher and growing thicker with every beat of his heart.

Thor reached down and rubbed his thighs, dug his fingers into the softness that covered all the muscle he’d built over the years. He’d never loved his body as much as he did now. This body that carried him, that worked so hard, was so reliable for him. He was damn lucky.

He cradled his balls in one hand and massaged them, felt how heavy they were and closed his eyes to focus on that. Gentle warmth rolled over his skin. Soft pleasure from the foreplay just enough to make his cock twitch. His fingers were callused from years of holding tools, his skin rough no matter how light his touch or how gentle he was. The calluses scraped his sac softly and caught on his pubic hair, the teasing touches pulling a soft moan from him. Thor groped his chest with his other hand, pinching his nipples until they were stiff.

The heating kicked on and Thor sighed as the felt the warm air rolling over his skin. He reached back to shove his pillow further under his head and groaned when he caught his own scent. Strong and thick, musky like after a good workout, he smelled like he’d worked himself to the bone. He snapped his hips and grinned as his cock smacked against his belly.

Thor moved his hand to his cock and started light, just grazing the shaft. His stomach jiggled when he thrust into his hand and he loved the feeling, loved the way his body moved. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror to appreciate the thickness of his thighs. Even with his legs spread they were almost touching. What he needed was someone to come ride him, or maybe just suck him. Someone to love his body the way he did. They could sink down on his dick and suck his nipples, then climb up onto his face after he came in them so he could clean them out and make them cum again. He’d always been a big eater.

He played with his foreskin and watched the way it rolled over the flushed head and then back down, more precum dribbling out of his slit and making him wet. He swiped a thumb through it and brought a few drops to his lips. Sweat and the tang of pre mixed on his tongue, combined with his own smell and drove him crazy. Heavy, base need pooled in his gut and he wrapped his fingers around his cock with a firm grip. As much as he loved teasing himself, he really needed to cum.

He pillowed his head on his forearm and tilted his face toward his armpit so he could smell himself and kept his eyes locked on the mirror to watch his dick slipping in and out of his fist. The fat on his thighs and belly jiggled as he played with himself and his stomach flipped, fire running through his veins. It was so good to feel himself like this. His bicep jumped under his head and his stomach shook.

“Fuck yeah.” He thrust his hips up into his fist and realized what he really wanted.

Thor pressed his cock against his stomach and held his hand over it, thrusting in and out of the space created between his belly and his palm. The soft feeling of his fat and his work-hardened palm surrounding his dick was almost overwhelming. He paused a moment and fished the strawberry lube out of his bedside drawer, squirted a little on the head of his cock and watched it run down his shaft like a glaze. His mouth watered as he put his hand right back on his dick and fucked his tummy fat with short rolls of his hips.

He let his eyes slip shut again and gave himself over to the pleasure flowing through him. The mattress squeaked under him with the rhythm of his hips as he loved himself. Sweat beaded up at his hairline and on his chest and he moaned when he smelled himself a little stronger. This was all he needed, just some time to himself so he could take good care of his beautiful body.

His legs spread wider and his balls felt so heavy, his cock was so hard, overfull as it throbbed. The head of his dick rubbed right up underneath his belly button and his eyes rolled into his head as he came all over himself.

He sank into the mattress, panting and still as his balls pumped out thick cum that dripped across his skin. Thor scooped some up on his fingers and tasted himself, always liked the bitterness of it underneath the sugary sweet strawberry. No matter how much he spent, he always wished his body had given him more.

The heating shut off and Thor lazed a moment, licking his cum off of his fingers and smelling himself as his sweat dried on his skin. He looked at himself in the mirror again and smiled at the sight of his softening cock hanging over his balls, still so thick and shining with lube. Vain as it was, he knew he was beautiful and he loved looking at himself, especially right after an orgasm.

He stayed in bed for another minute, then rolled out and headed to the shower. After he was all clean he could go again with the new vibrator that had just been delivered.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
